


Danger Never Looked So Sweet (FanArt)

by AyaroS92



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky has two dicks (I'll just come out and say it), Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Merman Bucky, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaroS92/pseuds/AyaroS92
Summary: La isla en una bendición y una maldición. el pez enki cura las enfermedades, pero su magia no puede ser llevada fuera de la isla. Steve se ve obligado a vivir en una isla muy pequeña para su soledad. Steve batalla para dormir escuchando los gemidos de las olas fuera de su ventana, o lo que cree que son las olas.Entonces conoce a un sireno llamado Bucky. Bucky tiene un mar de secretos. Secretos que podrían separar a los dos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Danger Never Looked So Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574316) by [L1av](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1av/pseuds/L1av). 



Voy progresando en mis clases de dibujo (:  
  
Hace tiempo lo leí y me agrado bastante, me arrugo el corazón, me reí con Bucky y su inocencia al no conocer las interacciones humanas

Espero seguir haciendo trabajos de mejor calidad con forme pase el tiempo (:

Ya saben des dejo el link en caso de que no se vea (:

 

 

<http://srymtz.tumblr.com/post/170935446126/improving-bueno-las-clases-de-dibujo-est%C3%A1n>

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otro dibujo ;)

 

http://srymtz.tumblr.com/post/171549881871/danger-never-looked-so-sweet-by-l1av-otro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace unas semanas llegaron mis plumones a base de aceite, he aquí un pequeño dibujo que quiero compartir con ustedes (:  
> Aún me hace falta mucha practica, pero vamos hacia adelante ;)
> 
> Y ... Lean esta historia para que lloren junto a mí Y^Y


End file.
